


Hey

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wears a shirt, Luke is a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey

Ashton was on break from school and he was going all out. He hadn’t showered in two days, was wearing his favorite tee-shirt that his mother would never let him wear in public, and his best pair of Batman boxers (yes, he had more than one.)

“Ashton!”

“Coming, Mom!” He called back to her.

He paused the YouTube video he was watching and made his way downstairs. He froze when he saw people he didn’t know in his living room.

“Ash, sweetheart, I told you we were having people over for dinner.”

“I may or may not have forgotten.” He replied, looking over to his mother sheepishly.

She just shook her head and started talking again. “Okay. Anyway, you remember Liz.” He nodded then waved to the kind woman across the room from him. “This is her husband, Andy. And her youngest, Luke.”

He nodded to the remaining two in the room. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry I look like this.”

Liz waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, dear. We understand. This one here does it all the time.” She points her thumb to Luke and Ashton finally looks over to lay his eyes on the hottest person he’s even seen (in real life, let’s be honest because Johnny Depp is pretty damn hot.)

He smiles at Ashton after flicking his eyes to his chest. “Hey.”

Ashton blinked back for a moment until his brain kicked in. “Um, hey.”

“I like your shirt.”

“Thanks.”

It took all of four seconds, but when he remembered that he was wearing his **_Say Hey If You’re Gay_** shirt he blushed to the roots of his hair.

“I’m just going to shower real quick. I’ll see you all at dinner.”

He ran back up the stairs, though he could’ve sworn he saw Luke wink at him before he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, nice to see you again. Please let me know what you think and as always I hang out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd like to chat or something


End file.
